


Cough

by DirewolfSummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirewolfSummer/pseuds/DirewolfSummer
Summary: Nec amor nec tussis celaturNeither love nor cough can be hidden爱与咳嗽均无法掩饰。





	Cough

**Author's Note:**

> 犬狼24字母挑战！我选的C！就是为了写这句拉丁语哈哈哈。
> 
> 其实我本来写的是另一个故事，校园犬狼，但我觉得太幼稚俗套了，很不满意，于是连夜赶出了一篇新的……将就吧，我就这个水平。

~一年前~

西里斯刚推开药房的玻璃门，头顶的风铃便发出清脆的叮当声。柜台后面的收银员姑娘绽开灿烂的笑容，打招呼的声音比风铃更悦耳。他礼貌地报以微笑，姑娘立刻可爱地脸红了。西里斯在心里暗骂自己不要调情，径直走到最里面，拿下了所有的纱布和止血带。

“你要是下个月再来把我们这儿的纱布洗劫一空，我可就要怀疑你是个连环杀人犯了。”姑娘低头哼着歌，刻意不看他，手里一刻不停地扫描着商品背后的条码。

“噢，天哪，”西里斯不好意思地挠挠头，尴尬地笑了。“没想到你都记住我了。”

“长成这样很难不让人记住啊。”姑娘实事求是地说道。

“呃，谢谢？”西里斯的视线瞟到了后面琳琅满目的药剂瓶。“哦对了，后面那个止咳糖浆再给我来一盒。上个月买回去他很神奇地说有用。”

“我们的止咳糖浆是最棒的，”姑娘神秘地微笑着说。“生病的弟弟？还是朋友？”

西里斯只犹豫了一秒钟。”男朋友。“他不知道自己什么时候情不自禁地笑了，直到两颊的肌肉提醒他赶紧收起傻笑。

“啊，真遗憾，”姑娘摆出伤心的神色，夸张地叹了口气，“为什么好小伙都名草有主了呢？”

付完账后，姑娘将打包好的塑料袋递到西里斯手中。“还在热恋期吧？”她眨了眨一只眼睛。“你提到他的时候眼睛都亮了。我的小心脏哟……”

西里斯走到熙熙攘攘的街上，眯着眼睛仰起头。天空蓝得像勿忘我花的颜色，丝丝缕缕的白云漫不经心地在其中游弋。他调整了一下怀里的塑料袋，想象着蜷在毛绒织毯底下的莱姆斯，想象他均匀的呼吸和微微颤抖的睫毛，想象自己迫不及待地跑过走廊，蹲到他身边，亲吻他的鼻梁：那里有西里斯最喜欢的一道伤疤。

他深呼吸一口凛冽的空气。啊，人生真好。

* * *

~十个月前~

“狼毒乌头？”

翻倒巷的药剂师怀疑地眯起眼，精明地打量着对面的年轻人。他长得很英俊，穿得也还算体面。但老药剂师从业多年，黑白两道通吃，早就不会被外表所迷惑。不过，这人倒是给他一种很诡异的熟悉感，总是让他想起……是像哪一个老主顾来着？

“对，要最好的。”年轻人肯定地说，颀长的手指有节奏地敲击着柜台。“我付现。”

药剂师不说话了。金加隆是硬通货。他朝一旁捣药的学徒招了招手，吩咐他从里间取出药材。

“一共是二十五加隆。”药剂师称好之后，指给年轻人看。

“这么贵？！”年轻人挑起好看的眉毛，高到快消失在刘海后面。

“唉，最近的情形什么样你也不是不知道。考虑到这种药材的珍稀性和最新用途，咳，价格有所上涨也是情理之中。”药剂师交叠双手，装作冥思苦想了一番。“这样吧，看在你是老主顾的亲戚的份上，给你打个八折，二十加隆。这是最低价格了。”末了，他又补充道，“估计不久的将来，这玩意儿就要变成违禁品喽！到时候价格只怕会翻番，甚至有价无市呢。”

西里斯根本不信他这套鬼话。但这家看起来就很可疑的药店是唯一一个不需要持证就能购买大批狼毒乌头的地方。他最近在《魔药周刊》上看到一篇报道，有个叫达摩克里斯的家伙因为发明了一种叫狼毒药剂的新药品被授予了梅林爵士勋章。据这篇报道称，临床已经证实（他们怎么证实的？西里斯不敢去想），满月前连续一周服用这种药剂，就能在满月之时保持清醒。保持清醒！月亮脸该有多渴望这种感觉啊！虽然不能完全治愈狼化，但也值了。

读书的时候西里斯爱死了月夜下的奔跑，那些狂野的晚上大脚板的整个血液都在沸腾。但是现在和莱姆斯待在一起的时间够久，迟钝如西里斯也终于慢慢感知到，平常的莱姆斯有多憎恶满月的莱姆斯。他那个理智得令人心疼的好朋友痛恨不记得，痛恨不确定，痛恨无能为力。

莱姆斯痛恨失控。

所以，哪怕有一丁点虚无缥缈的机会呢。西里斯绝对愿意去试。

“行吧，帮我包起来。”西里斯把钱袋子扔到柜台上。这么多年了，他还是对花钱没太大感觉。所以他们家靠莱姆斯计算收支呢，他自嘲地想。

走出翻倒巷肮脏晦暗的小药房，在幻影移形之前，西里斯从风衣口袋里掏出羊皮纸，最后检查了一遍药品清单。熬制狼毒药剂费时费力，西里斯从来不是个有耐心的人，但幸而他天赋够好，闭着眼睛都能NEWTs拿O的人，只要他想，哪儿有什么能难得住他的呢。

* * *

~五个月前~

嘿叉子：

你最近有月亮脸的消息吗？三天前他就走了，直到现在还没回来。明天就是满月，我有点担心，不，是非常担心。上个月他就消失了两周，上上个月也有一段时间杳无音信，再往前我都不敢想。最近他每次回到家都跌跌撞撞，脸色苍白得像个死人。几乎是倒头就睡。他一直拒绝正面回答我的问题，不是含糊其辞就是转移话题。而且……我发现他的侧腹有了新的伤疤，像是爪子的抓痕。告诉我，是我想多了，但是我真的很难控制自己不往那方面想。我想说我了解他的为人，但是，我真的知道吗？除了他愿意展示给我看的，他到底还有多少小秘密是我不知道的？那天我们一起去翻倒巷出任务，有个流浪汉不知从什么地方蹿出来，指名道姓地骂了他。事后他坚称他不认识那个人。我真的很想相信他，天知道我有多想，但是理智告诉我有什么地方不对劲。 ~~哈，说得好像碰到和他有关的事我还能保持理智一样。~~

叉子，我好害怕。梅林，真没想到有朝一日这句话会从我嘴里说出来。但是我们现在有小哈利了，不是吗，我们要为他的安全负责。莉莉是对的，责任教会了我们害怕。我在想我们有必要升级一下你们房子的安保措施，邓布利多建议用赤胆忠心咒。具体方案等我下次来了我们仔细讨论。

代我向小哈利问好，告诉他大脚板很快就会回来陪他玩抛接球游戏了。

你忠实的，  
大脚板

* * *

~四个月前~

亲爱的莉莉：

最近一切都好吗？希望你们与世隔绝的生活没有太无聊，我知道那样的日子能有多难熬。相信我，我一定会争取尽快来看望你们，等我！到时候你能给我做你最拿手的草莓卷饼吗？在那些寒风中盯梢的夜晚，我真是对它们念念不忘啊！

小哈利怎么样？你们还在讲那个恐怖的睡前故事吗？上次我来的时候叉子大概给我复述了一下情节，老实说，这样的故事是不是太早熟了点？当然不是说我反对啊，但是什么样的女巫会把小孩子养肥了煮来吃啊？我还记得哈利第一次张嘴说话的样子。 ~~我和叉子相互竞争想让他说我们俩的名字，结果没想到他会说的第一个单词是Moony，~~ 没想到这么快就到了他的一岁生日！总算有一件好事了。你们打算怎么庆祝？有没有可能偷偷溜出去搞个野餐什么的？真心希望我能到场，但是邓布利多那天给我安排了社里的任务，难得的一次和卢平，所以。任务一完成我就过来！我等不及想看到小哈利了！希望他喜欢我送的礼物！

请一定保重，  
大脚板

* * *

~现在~

西里斯焦躁地在房间里踱步。他已经试图用双面镜联系了詹姆三次，但都没有回应。他有一种非常、非常不好的预感。他强迫自己坐下，深呼吸，保持冷静。说不定叉子正在楼下和小哈利玩得起劲，没有听到；说不定，他正在和莉莉讨论他们接下来该怎么做；说不定……

说不定。

夹杂着碎片和鲜血的画面冷不丁地从他的脑海里冒出来。他猛地闭上双眼，仿佛这样就能把这种恐怖的可能性拒之门外。不行！他一把抓起沙发背后的皮夹克——没有月亮脸，他们家里的东西不再井井有条。他的心猛地抽搐了一下——冲出门外，骑上他的飞天摩托，风驰电掣般地奔向夜空。

——完——

**Author's Note:**

> 附1：莉莉给狗写的信原文  
> Dear Padfoot,  
> Thank you, thank you, for Harry’s birthday present! It was his favourite by far. One year old and already zooming along on a toy broomstick, he looked so pleased with himself, I’m enclosing a picture so you can see. You know it only rises about two feet off the ground, but he nearly killed the cat and he smashed a horrible vase Petunia sent me for Christmas (no complaints there). Of course, James thought it was so funny, says he’s going to be a great Quidditch player, but we’ve had to pack away all the ornaments and make sure we don’t take our eyes off him when he gets going.  
> We had a very quiet birthday tea, just us and old Bathilda, who has always been sweet to us and who dotes on Harry. We were so sorry you couldn’t come, but the Order’s got to come first and Harry’s not old enough to know it’s his birthday any- way! James is getting a bit frustrated shut up here, he tries not to show it but I can tell – also, Dumbledore’s still got his Invisibility Cloak, so no chance of little excursions. If you could visit, it would cheer him up so much. Wormy was here last weekend, I thought he seemed down, but that was probably the news about the McKinnons; I cried all evening when I heard.  
> Bathilda drops in most days, she’s a fascinating old thing with the most amazing stories about Dumbledore, I’m not sure he’d be pleased if he knew! I don’t know how much to believe, actually, because it seems incredible that Dumbledore...  
> 附2：狼毒药剂的哈利波特维基百科：http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Wolfsbane_Potion  
> 我查了一下，达摩克里斯应该是在1970s左右发明了狼毒药剂，詹姆和莉莉是在1981年10月31日去世（来源：pottermore https://www.pottermore.com/explore-the-story/lily-potter）  
> 所以西里斯想为莱姆斯熬药剂的话时间是对得上的。


End file.
